Many surgical procedures require the doctor or physician to have practice or skills to successfully perform the procedure. Additionally, many surgical procedures require that a doctor or physician use an instrument, tool, or medical device to perform the procedure. Often times the doctor or physician must adapt the procedure (or the use of the instrument, tool, or medical device) to the specific needs or conditions of the patient. For example, in some cases, a doctor or physician may be required to use an instrument, tool, or medical device to remove a kidney stone from a patient. The kidney stone may be located in different portions or locations of body of the patient, such as different portions or locations within the kidney of the patient.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a way for doctors or physicians to practice performing surgical procedures. In some cases, it may be desirable to provide a device that doctors or physicians may use to practice performing surgical procedures or using instruments, tools, or medical devices, to perform the surgical procedure.